Edward McDeviant
Name: Edward McDeviant Titles: Black Champion of Parasitism and Amorality, The Rogue Artist. Species: Human (Outsider) Age: 24 (2013) Birthplace: England Birthday: 30th of September Current Residence: Outside the Human Village. Occupation: N/A Abilities: Planeswalker, Black Magic, Manipulation of Art. Explanation of Abilities: Manipulation of Art: There are Five kind of Art, Memory, Motion, Music, Shape and Shadow. Memory is the Art of the Word, where his Power can make Word and even make somehappen by wrighting it, Motion is the Art of the Body, where his Power can help him move and do anything like Dancing, Massage and Some Combat, Music is the Art of the Sound, Making sound at welled and making noice that can be painful to the mind, Shape is the Art of the Image, making Image at will and also Image into life, and Last and Most Power is Shadow, the Art of the Deception, This alowed to him Animate any Object, Make Shadow Hand at will and to make Illusion. All of Five Art Idea came from the House Phiarlan and it Five Demesnes in Eberron. Personalities Edward McDeviant is more or less a Jurkass, Outside his friend, He seem like to care nothing for the other, hurting anyone he see, and a perverts to all girls, Playing, Toying and Messing with the like give a Rat. But if you gotten to know him he kind and caring to his friend, Good Hearted and deepy care for his friend. He deeply love Techno and respect her as a Good friend, He really respect Paul as his Best Friend even willing to all the bad thing, even making himself be his 'Darkside' for him. However, eventhene, he bit selfish even to his friend, he his way to treaten Ni becasue he worry that he will losed Techno from her, got into a fight with Paul becasue of the side treat. But after his spark ignite, he was alown and come to think about the thing he did. One he find Paul in Ravnica (before Return to Ravnica) he feel like he doesn't deserve his forgiveness. ((More Will be added soon)) Relationships *Paul Miller - Best Friend, Teammate, Welling Darkside for Paul. *Techno Lime - Girlfriend. *Max, Sore, Ni - Friend and Teammate. *Pink Rose - Friend, Romantic rival. Other Original Character *Ren "Zero" Pendragon - Enemy *Seth Bird - Friend... Maybe. Trivia *In his time in Return to Ravnica, Edward wear an Black Version of Sore's wear in KH2. **Funny, As Edward wear Sore's, Paul wear Riku's, reversing the Theme of the Two. **Also, Edward the one who made the clothes for the other too, making him have a Cosplay liking. *In Return to Ravnica, He've join Golgari Swarm and soon rejoin House Dimir as he was a menber of them in Way of Planeswalker Chap 1 *Originally he was an Nice Guy. **Originally, Edward was Paul's 1st and his Best of Friend, but do to Ren being a friend with Paul before Edward, He became 2nd Best Friend. *Edward dislike the stereotypes of Darkness uesd like him are Pure Evil, That he'd Point out the Hypocrite of the "Good Guy." *Edward make an Illusion Copy of himself to help him think by "talking to himself," funnily enough, The Illusion itself like to Deadpan and Snarked Edward himself and act like a person itself. *Edward is the Only that Zero's personally hate, taken his friend, bullying Ren and thinking he a outright Bad Guy. But Edward just dislike both Ren and Zero, seem as a Idiot who just want Power and just jealousy. **It outright said that Ren Pendragon personally hate Edward, because of Jealousy to being Paul's Beat Friend even more then Ren was. **Ironically, Edward's Spark wasn't ignite by Zero so call return. ***But is after the reboot. *In One of the Comic, Edward's trap Seth with some Bookes and do to the Error of SethB1 part, the Book growled teethes and bit Seth's Arms, as the Originally it was meant that the Book was Closeting into Seth's Arm, cruising Seth's Arms a bit, As One of the Art of Shadow Ability was to Animate the Object, Not making them into living thing. *Because of his Black Magic, Some would think that he is Evil himself and care nothing but himself, when in actuality he on the Side of Good and care deeply for his friends. **In away, He is what you can Paul's Yang, as how Paul is Edward's Yin. *Funny, Edward's Manipulation of Art is a Power of Blue Magic, along with his Illusion, even if he don't Commonly used Blue is show that he is smart. **However, He do have Shade (Living Shadow) that he can used to make up for his Art Manipulation. Feel free to add any Trivia for Edward. Walfas DNA *3.39: Edward (Casual Brown):100:0:156:237:123:50:0:2:0:0:0:835A00 *3.39: Edward (Casual Black):100:0:156:297:194:50:0:0:0:111:0:835A00 *3.39: Edward (Planeswalkers):100:0:156:274:194:50:1:7:0:140:0:835A00 Gallery Edward McDeviant Walfas 2.png|"Planeswalker Uniform" Edward McDeviant Walfas 1.png|Casual Black Category:PMiller1 Category:Male Character Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Human